Exhausted
by Zenny01
Summary: Nightwing collapses while training with the team forcing Batgirl to confront him on his sleeping schedule.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hi. So this has just kind of been floating around my desktop as an unfinished work, so I decided why not complete it today. **

**So yeah. Here it is. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please R&R.**

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair as he sighed staring at the screen in front of him. He was exhausted. Ever since Bruce had gone to stand trial with the other Leaguers, he had been stretched incredibly thin. First off there was Wayne Enterprises. With the company's owner taking an "extended vacation" someone had to step up and keep everything running smoothly. And as the oldest of his siblings, the responsibility fell upon him.

So for the last few months, he'd been waking up at eight in the morning and dealing with cranky stockholders, board meetings, and paperwork until around three. At which point he would have an hour to eat and fill out any league or team related paperwork before suiting up and going to Mount Justice for training. Sessions usually lasted around two hours. By that time, they would know whether or not a mission awaited them that night.

When the missions were done and the team went their separate ways and said goodnight, he would head to Gotham city and change into a new costume. Just because Bruce was off-world, didn't mean that Batman could just disappear after all. Therefore, he ignored any fatigue he might be feeling and transformed himself into the dark knight. He then patrolled Gotham with Barbara and Tim until around two. After that, he'd say goodbye to his friend and brother, changed back into his Nightwing costume, and Zeta'd to his city. Bludhaven.

Nightwing could be seen on the streets until six in the morning when he would wearily climb into his crappy run-down apartment and collapse. He'd sleep for two hours before getting up and starting all over again. Maybe it wasn't the healthiest schedule, but it had to be done.

Dick yawned realizing that it was almost four. Time for training then, he thought tiredly. This was going to be a long night. The room swayed slightly as he stood up, but he quickly blinked away the blackness that was creeping into his vision and transported to Mount Justice. The familiar metallic voice announced his arrival as he stepped out from the beam of light and entered the room.

"Hi, Nightwing!" Came Cassie's cheerful voice from somewhere across the room. Dick tried to muster up as much energy as he could to respond. But all he managed were a grunt and a nod. He walked off to the training room trying desperately to keep his balance and remain awake. The hallway of the cave seemed to stretch on forever. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stumbled in. Tim and Barbara noticed his presence instantly and smiled as he came in, but their joy was short lived as they noticed his slouched demeanor and tense aura.

"Hey 'Wing," Tim said walking over to his big brother. "You ok?"

"Fine," he responded gruffly before walking off. Batgirl narrowed her eyes at the scene. Something was definitely wrong. Dick never spoke like that to anybody, but especially not Tim.

Nightwing, however, ignored her questioning glance knowing that out of everyone here, she would probably figure out that he hadn't slept the past two nights due to the Joker escaping from Arkham. She knew him best after all.

Continuing his seemingly endless trek, he reached his target. Connor was standing off to the side of the room waiting for his arrival. Lately, the two of them had run training together. Coming up with new simulations to run and new exercises for the team to complete. Today had been his turn to come up with the program, but he hadn't even remembered it until now.

"I was thinking that we could just do sparring today," Dick said skipping the formalities and politeness of a greeting. "Some of them could work on their hand to hand combat skills." That was a complete lie, but he didn't need to know that. Truth be told, the team had fared exceptionally well in close quarter tussles. But sparring required no extra setup and minimal effort on his part. And that was going to be a welcome break before patrolling.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick noticed his best friend eyeing him strangely. He shifted uncomfortably knowing that she'd probably picked up on the fact that he was hiding something. Biting his lip, he forced himself to look away trying to focus on Connor's words.

"That sounds good Dick," the clone said with his arms crossed. He seemed to study his friend for a moment before asking, "Are you ok?" Nightwing let out a frustrated huff of air.

"I don't know why people keep asking me that today, but I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. If Superboy didn't believe him, he didn't let it show. Instead, he just nodded and moved to set up the room. Dick joined him, but he was moving on autopilot.

His surroundings were a blur of motion until he stopped and leaned against the wall in the back of the room. He closed his eyes slightly, feeling like he was floating, or as if everything else around him was underwater. He jolted back to awareness instantly when Connor's voice boomed out to greet the team members who were arriving.

Clearing his thoughts, he joined his friend at the front of the room as they explained what the plan was for the day. He noticed Batgirl pull Tim aside and whisper something in his ear as the boy listened and nodded.

"Ok first up is Cassie and Batgirl," Connor said gesturing to the center of the room. The two opponents nodded taking their places before beginning their match. It lasted around five minutes before Barbara managed to sweep Cassie's legs from underneath her gaining her the victory. Similarly, Jaime and Beast Boy got into place and fought. Followed by L'gann and Connor. Robin was next and was supposed to spar with Karen.

"No," Tim said plainly as Dick announced who he was paired with. "I want to fight you."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Too scared to get beaten by your little brother?" Tim goaded. Dick closed his eyes trying to avoid the taunts. He sighed inwardly, knowing that this was a mistake before responding.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. He walked forward standing in front of Robin until the mark was given and his opponent charged. It took Dick by surprise as Tim usually waited for him to make the first move when they sparred, but he avoided the attack nonetheless. He reached back and pulled out his escrima sticks as he rolled out of the way of Tim's bow-staff.

He quickly launched his own attack managing to get his brother on the cheek and kick him a couple of feet away. Their fight continued a flurry of punches, kicks, and clashes. But Dick was significantly slower than usual, slow enough that when Tim aimed a blow at his head, he didn't move fast enough to block it. The world was consumed in darkness, as his tiredness caught up to him.

Barbara watched surprised as Dick crumpled to the ground and stopped moving. Tim dropped his staff in shock stumbling back a couple of steps. He'd never taken down his brother before. He'd never even come close. There was something off about him today though, he was slower, his attacks lacked the normal consistency, and his attacks felt weaker than usual. But he never thought this would happen.

Batgirl broke the quiet that had descended over the young heroes. Running up to him she screamed his name and shook him. Her heart nearly stopped when he didn't wake up. She quickly put her fingers over his neck searching desperately for a pulse and letting out a sigh of relief when she found one.

"He's alive," she said trying to keep an emotionless facade even though it had shattered when she raced over to Nightwing's prone form. "Superboy, can you please get him to the infirmary?"

Connor nodded reaching over and picking up their leader's limp body. He raced out of the room as everyone stared after him trying to comprehend what had just happened. Barbara stared out of the room, putting a hand on Tim's shoulder trying to comfort the boy. "Everyone is dismissed. You guys can hang around here or go home. Someone will call you if there's a mission."

While everyone seemed hesitant, they nodded and reluctantly left the room to congregate in the kitchen. After everyone had left, Barbara and Tim made their way to the sickbay. Entering quietly they saw Connor speaking to a doctor in hushed tones outside Dick's room.

"Is he ok?" Tim asked interrupting their conversation.

"He's fine," the doctor said looking over to the young boy. "He collapsed from exhaustion. He will be back to normal after a few hours of sleep."

"Exhaustion?" Barbara asked confused. "He's been sleeping as far as I know."

"Well all I can tell you is that he shut down due to lack of sleep, so I'm not sure your friend has been entirely truthful about his sleeping habits." With that, the doctor turned and walked out of the room leaving three dumbfounded heroes in her wake.

"I thought he was going back to his apartment to sleep every night?" Tim said looking over at Barbara.

"So did I."

Consciousness returned to Dick slowly. His eyes fluttered open, but he quickly closed them again after seeing the blinding lights that had flooded his vision. The next time he opened his eyes, the lights were off. He blinked sitting up and looking around. He was on a bed in the medbay, but he couldn't really remember why. His eyes landed on someone standing by the lightswitch.

"So," the person said walking over towards his bed. As they got closer, Dick recognized the red hair and movements.

"Hi Babs," He said weakly.

"Don't," Barbara retorted angerly. "You told us that you were taking a break from patrolling Bludhaven."

Crap.

He remembered now. He'd collapsed during training. He'd been so exhausted recently that it wasn't really a surprise.

"Why would you lie to me?" Barbara asked crossing her arms.

"Well for one, you weren't going to let me patrol as both Batman and Nightwing every night. But I need to. It's my responsibility while he's gone."

"You don't think Tim and I can handle it?" she asked upset.

"No, I know you can it's just… Gotham needs Batman. But I can't just abandon my city."

"No one is telling you to do that. But you have to get more sleep or one of the muggers in an alley is going to get in a lucky shot. And then neither hero will be seen again. Have you thought of what that would do to me… to the family I mean. To all of us? Tim nearly had a heart attack earlier when you passed out."

"I'm sorry," Dick said sincerely. "I just don't know what to do."

"Go back to sleep," Barbara said pushing him back down on his bed. "We can figure this out when you wake up. But promise me you won't go back to this crazy suicidal schedule."

"I promise," Dick said. Barbara smiled.

"Get some sleep Nightwing," she said softly before pressing a gentle kiss on his head.


End file.
